Ch. 255 - Shakespeare's Tragedies
Ch. 254 - The Good Cop Ch. 256 - Enter the Dragon CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Bewitching Beauty Travel to Macbeth Find 12 hidden objects in Macbeth 2. Willow by the Brook Place 4 Willow Brook in the Garden 3. Mister Briefcase Return to Swords Drawn Find 12 hidden objects in Swords Drawn 4. Rogue Two Travel to Midnight Walk Time Loop Match 12 details in Midnight Walk Time Loop 5. King of Scotland Have 3 King Duncan in the Garden Upgrade 1 Willow Brook to Level 2 6. Same Room Travel to Viking Hut Paradox Find 6 differences in Viking Hut Paradox 7. Desdemona Travel to Othello Find 12 hidden objects in Othello 8. You are Being Watched Return to Bled Castle Fomd 12 hidden objects in Bled Castle 9. Once and for All Travel to The Blacksmith Paradox Find 6 differences in The Blacksmith Paradox 10. The One Dethroned Upgrade 1 King Duncan to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Willow Brook to Level 3 11. But Never Doubt I Love Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 255 scenes Have 1 Moot Hill Chapel in the Garden 12. Complete the Writing Set Collection Collect the Shakespeare Bust and place it in your Garden. 13. Coronation Upgrade 1 Moot Hill Chapel to Level 2 Upgrade King Duncan to Level 3 14. All Hail the King Upgrade 1 Moot Hill Chapel to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Moot Hill Chapel to Level 5 15. Build the Elsinore Castle Complete the Elsinore Castle Wonder 16. Kronborg Castle Upgrade the Elsinore Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Macbeth Earn 2 stars in Macbeth! 3 Star Midnight Walk Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Midnight Walk Time Loop! 3 Star Othello Earn 3 stars in Othello! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 255 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 255 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 255 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Bewitching Beauty Ch.255/S.1 - Macbeth Another case to fix in the alternate timeline. Now where's Quincy when we need him the most? Are you ready for another stint in the alternate timeline, Quincy? Of course, yes. The last outing was refreshingly different from the usual timeline fixes that we undertake. Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about the element of fun this time around. Why not? We aren't going to resolve any Shakespeare tragedies? Or are we? Macbeth? Really? That's what we had to stabilize? Those witches are looking a lot prettier than I imagined though. That's the beauty of alternate timeline, Quincy. Aha! A pun! We aren't done yet. Next in line is Othello and that's going to be a lot trickier. Quest:Mister Briefcase Ch.211/S.4 - Swords Drawn We've trouble. Don't worry. It doesn't involve Time Thieves invading the Manor again. The Senior Council has instructed us to release *Mr. Briefcase*. Apparently, we don't have the jurisdiction to keep anyone in the holding cell for long unless there is tangible proof to validate their timeline crime. That leaves us with a very short windo to make him tell us what he knows. Another Illusion Zone experiment isn't an option here. We need to come up with something else. I've an idea. But I'm not sure if it's going to fetch us the intended results. Quest:Rouge Two Ch.255/S.2 - Midnight Walk Time Loop Taking Caleb out of the cage wasn't an instant success. But did yield us another small reward in the form of a rogue traveler. I don't think it was a totally random occurrence. The man's briefcase did have a plasma gun as we suspected. What if he was sent to assassinate Caleb? There are many shady time travelers out there who will do the dirty work for those like Verne. They are effective, efficient and most of all, expendable, which makes a lot of sense for their clientele. We need to confirm what his scheme was. And we need to know who sent the rogue time traveler. Quest:Same Room Ch.255/S.3 - Viking Hut Paradox We can't blame or question the Council. They have their own set of rules and regulations to abide by. You've something in mind, Enrique? What's the plan to get Mr. Briefcase start talking? Let's put *Mr. Briefcase* and Caleb in the same cell and let them spill out the beans for us. And what makes you think that'll work? Caleb may not even know this man. Which is why we have to tell him about this man. Hmm... and what if things get out of hand. What if *Mr. Briefcase* is someone who can kill with a pencil Then we better have an extremely high tolerance level to the energy discharge from a Class V automated pulse cannon. You've got one of those installed in the cell? I didn't see any there. I took some time to conceal it properly. We don't want the room to lose it's pleasant ambience, do we? This could work. How about we give both Caleb and Mr. Briefcase a quich preview of the pulse cannon? Quest:Desdemona Ch.255/S.4 - Othello Othello isn't one of my favorites. It's too tragic for my tastes. So what went wrong here, Richard? Hmm... we have to make sure that the handkerchief that Iago plants in Cassio's room stays there. Oh... so we have to ensure that the one thing which seals Desdemona's fate stay intact I had warned you that this is going to be trickier. Othello is the Shakespeare play which disturbs me with every single stage adaptation of it. Let me guess, Desdemona's death? Yes, Desdemona's death. Yours? Same And this time we had to facilitate it. I know that it's an alternate timeline. And that we are fixing it so that the story flows along the predestined path. Still... Quest:You are Being Watched Ch.211/S.1 - Bled Castle I'm going to move Mr. Briefcase to Caleb's cell. Would you like to come along? Oh, come on! It'll be fun. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Enrique? Oh, I didn't come alone. I've brought a friend along. A mutual friend, perhaps. You can't put him and me in the same room, Enrique! So you do know him. We call him *Mr. Briefcase*. I'm sure that you two will get along well, Caleb. You two boys don't get too territorial in here. There's an automated Class V pulse cannon watching over you in our absence. I hate you, Enrique! If I were you I'd be careful with the sudden aggressive movements, Caleb. Let them talk. That's the only thing left for them to do now. Quest:Once and for All Ch.255/S.5 - The Blacksmith Paradox I was wondering as to when all the Paradoxes will seize to exist. We should find a permanent fix to this category of anomalies. We have been dealing with Paradoxes for so long. It's high time that the team comes up with a solution that eradicates this anomaly entirely from the timeline. I'm putting together a team of Time Agents and experts who can help us in addressing Paradoxes once and for all. Would you like to get on board with that crew, Agent? Well, that Paradox has been fixed. Do think about my proposition. It'll go down well on your resume. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 255